This invention relates to a work station which is associated with an X-ray examining apparatus and which includes a seating unit, a display device (monitor) as well as a keyboard.
Conventional work stations for X-ray examining apparatus have commercially available seats and tables which do not allow an individual adaptation to the body dimensions and posture of the operating personnel. Such a lack of adaptation leads to a rapid tiring of the operator, in addition to body aches that may develop.